Hermione Granger:Voluptuous Temptress(SEXY)
by slytherintome
Summary: The painfully arousing escapades of Hermione Granger's lustful experimentations. Starring Flitwick, Snape, Mad Eye, Hagrid and a feline threesome. -WARNING. The content of this fanfic is extremely explicit and deliberately provocative. Reader discretion is hugely advised. (PLENTY MORE FANTASTIC CHAPTERS ON THE WAY)
1. 1 Hermione and Flitwick's secret

**Hermione Granger: Voluptuous Temptress**_._

_By The Pink Mistress._

(Special thanks to BEST FRIEND Jack Ingov for our original masterpiece, Aman Orange for expert editing and Bethany Snape for erotic inspiration.)

-WARNING. The content of this fanfic is explicit and provocative.

Not suitable for those of the weak hearted or erotically challenged.

**Chapter One: Pleasure for Pleasure.**

The Hogwarts grounds were becoming obscured beneath a gentle dusting of snow that made the castle glisten in the moonlight like a palace of ice. Most of the students lay asleep in their beds, safe from the cruel whip of the winter wind behind the thick paned windows. But the amber glow of a single oil lamp was still lit in one room. A tiny shard of light within the vast stone walled library; making shadows dance against the endless rows of books. Professor 'Big dick' Flitwick had come in here to research and one cramped desk stood littered with great dusty volumes and ancient rolls of parchment. But he was no longer interested in any of this. He was too busy showing Hermione Granger a restricted section of his own.

He was giving her his Christmas present early this year, a single piece of tinsel adorning his chiselled body. He was blessed to have been given this opportunity to please the single most beautiful person in the history of the Wizarding world. Hermione Granger was tall, slim and had the curves of a particularly sexy time turner. Her dazzling face was framed with flowing locks of rich brown hair. Even though she was in Gryffindor, Flitwick liked to think of her as a Slytherin... as boy, did Professor Flitwick like to Slytherin to that glorious chamber of secrets.

Hours passed and Professor Flitwick ploughed like a rampant hippogriff till his knees gave in. Crashing to the floor, they writhed on the floor, their naked bodies glowing in the lamplight. On the floor.

"If you're tired, I can bring in the Polyjuice potion clones to take over?" whispered Hermione with a sultry smile. But suddenly the gigantic doors swung open and in burst Professor McGonagall in nothing but skimpy tartan lingerie that barely concealed her pumpkin pasties.

"Hermione Granger, you need to come with m- oh goodness, I see you're doing some coming of your own!" cackled McGonagall, eyeing their naked bodies with a hungry smile.

"Professor! Can't you see I'm busy! You'll have to wait until a different night!" sighed Hermione ,

"This is a matter of great urgency! Hogwarts is under attack and only YOU can save us!"

"Me?! But how?!" gasped Hermione , dropping Flitwick's enormous penis with a start.

"It's SNAPE. He's back. He has an army!"

Snape. Hermione 's one true love. MANY A MOON AGO they had once been unrequited lovers. Hermione's old friends, Harry and Ron, had no idea about the secret flame that their dearest friend had harboured for the Potion's Master. From the moment she arrived at Hogwarts, her eyes had only been for Snape. Deep down, she knew he felt the same way. She would sit in Potions classes, staring longingly across the classroom, as he stirred a meaty vat of VeritASSerum and a stirring went on in his loins (aka trousers). She reminded him of Lily, but far sexier and tits like a pair of World cup winning Quaffles.

But they had never had their time together. The war against Voldemort had been an irritating distraction for their love… but for him to be alive?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!

"Fuck yeah" Hermione muttered to herself, a flush of excitement colouring her cheeks.

"What? You can't be considering seeing him can you?" asked Professor Flitwick, totally losing his erection.

"My darling, I must… What you and I have… had… was…mainly… physical. Snape and I… what we could have had…. I… I must leave you…"

With that, Hermione sprang up, threw on the robe she had so eagerly cast aside earlier and raced out of the library. She needed to tell her friends what was happening. They would understand….They'd know what to do (OR WOULD THEY?!)

…

Professor Flitwick sat there, aghast. The lady that made his heart set on fire (sexy fire) was gone forever, chasing after an old dream…

"Don't look so sad" purred a filthy Scottish whisper

McGonagall was stalking towards him, her hips swinging as hypnotically as the imperius curse and a manic glint in her eyes that she normally saved for Quidditch matches. His wand stood to attention immediately.

"My my Professor…." She murmured, drawing closer, her eyes fixated on his throbbing phallus, "I am one HUNGRY PUSSY"

With that she whipped out her wand and with a flick of her bony wrist (not unlike wanking) shot a huge sticky spell all over his face. Instantly his body spasmed and he began to shrink. Yowling, Professor Flitwick ran to escape, but found himself unable to walk on four legs. He'd been transformed into a huge ginger tom cat!

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" she screamed

His eyes were struggling to adjust, but could just make out the shape of McGonagall shrinking into her Tabby form.

"No, No, Stop, PLEASE!" he tried to scream, but only a feeble mew escaped his furry lips.

But another figure appeared in the doorway. A pair of lamp-like eyes bulged through the gloom with a hungry grin. Mrs Norris, slim and seductive as ever, strutted towards him. She winked at Mcgonagall and they turned towards Flitwick.

Flitwick stopped trying to escape, transfixed by Mrs Norris' sultry gaze. He began to purr hungrily.

"You're not going to be Filch's dirty girrrrrl tonight," Flitwick muttered sexily in cat language, "Come here my little sex kittens..."

Let the threesome begin…


	2. 2 Mad Eye's Big Wooden Staff

Chapter Two:

Hermione was sprinting through the corridors, her voluptuous breasts bouncing like rampant Flobberworms. She sped into the dungeons. She could sense Snape's presence still lingering within the stony walls. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she still felt a pang of lust at the thought of him living. If Snape was really alive, even if he had started a war… She could change his mind, with the movements of her body…

She sprang seductively through a concealed wall and into her gang's secret hideout. Little did she know it was in use…

The hidden boudoir was currently occupied by two female figures. One of them was Hermione's dear friend and ex-lover Lavender Brown aka Draculina Von Frankenstein666 , (she had recently turned into a goth after being ravaged by Greyback and they fell in love briefly but he had been killed after getting hit by a car). Lavender Brown was a goth with long gothic fuschia bubblegum scathing pink hair and icy green eyes like limpid tears. Currently she was wearing little more than black lipstick, white foundation and super cool pink eye shadow. When there was no sun, she was at her happiest, fuck the sun.

Anyway, Lavender was currently cavorting with the slim beautiful figure of MOLLY WEASLEY, her secret lover. Molly Weasley was a super milf. For somebody who had borne seven hefty ginger children, her body was tight and fine. She was winding her body around Lavender's like a sensual basilisk, her round full breasts bouncing majestically, like frolicking Pygmy puffs.

The erotic moans of joy were what Hermione heard first as she narrowed round the corner onto the turgid scene.

"Oh my' she spluttered, "Guys, I'm so sorry to interrupt, I wish I could join in.. but-"

Suddenly there was a clattering sound in the corner and the three sexy babes jumped in surprise. THEY WERE NOT ALONE.

"WHO IS THERE?!" cried Molly Weasley shrilly, dropping Lavender's supple body and grabbing for her wand. A figure suddenly emerged from the corner of the room, with his long hard staff gripped tightly in his withered hands.

"MAD EYE MOODY?!"

Mad Eye was wearing nothing but a cheeky English smile. His magical eye was reeling lustfully in its tight moist socket.

"Hello ladies." He whispered lustily.

Lavender Brown and Molly Weasley burst into playful laughter, winking at the hunky ex-auror and staring hungrily the truly enormous staff he was holding.

"STOP LAUGHING!" screamed Hermione, tearing her eyes away from Alistor's taut rigid body, "this is really important! It's SNAPE… HE'S ALIVE AND HE'S ATTACKING HOGWARTS."

Lavender Brown sprang up, Molly Weasley falling forgotten onto the stony floor. "We have to stop him!" Lavender cried Gothically, turning to put on her clothes. Moody shrugged his shoulders bravely, leaning against the wall and once more staring with a gaze that would pierce the heavens (and also several women's hymens.)

"We will form an ARMY of our friends and destroy Snape and whomever he thrusts at us" screeched Mad Eye Moody.

Hermione reached over to embrace the aged ex-professor and felt a stir of lust at his touch. There was something so utterly enamouring about his wise, horrifically scarred and disfigured face.

"Come on," growled Mad Eye, his voice low and domineering, "we must prepare for battle"

"I know," murmured Hermione, "but there's surely time for me to… well… whomp your willow…."

"No" Mad Eye screamed, he was too upset by the news of Snape returning (they had been secret ex-lovers) and he ran from the room, his wooden leg clomping madly.

Mad Eye said goodbye to the others and hurried away, his head swimming with the terrifying news that he had just received. He felt so tense. His wooden leg was stiff and hard and making him moan. He needed something to help him relax.

Without thinking he was suddenly outside in the Hogwarts grounds. It was chilly and his nipples grew hard under his silky shirt.

Suddenly a noise made him turn.

He could hear a heavy grunting noise and the sound of something slamming ferociously against a stiff surface.

"Hagrid?" Mad Eye called curiously…._ Bi-curiously…_

The grunting noise stopped and Mad Eye heard Hagrid clattering to his feet nervously. The door of the cabin creaked open and Hagrid's large shaggy head emerged from the doorway.

"Oo-ar 'ello there ol' Mad Eye son" he bellowed excitedly, "'ow are ye?"

"Constant Vigilance" he replied with a wink.

"Come in 'ere you big prune" cried Hagrid.

Mad Eye couldn't help notice the way that Hagrid's beetle black eyes lingered on Mad Eye's protruding nipples and he stepped through the big swelling doorway.

"Would ye care fur a ROCK CAKE me' ol' mukka?" crooned Hagrid and Mad Eye nodded hungrily. Hagrid's eyes were still glued to Alistor's nipples, that pricked the surface of the silk shirt like two Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Hagrid wondered what flavour they would be….

Hagrid walked over to the kitchen and returned with a big thick tray of stiff round rock cakes. Mad Eye put his hands over two plump rock cakes and gently lifted them up to his mouth. He nibbled them gently, his eyes fluttering with the pleasure.

"Oh Hagrid…" he moaned, "these aren't the only things that are rock hard now".

Hagrid blushed, but felt a passion stirring within him. But he knew their love would be forbidden. Mad Eye stared at him flirtatiously, his magical eye clearly undressing Hagrid's girthy body and relishing in the sight.

"Ooo erm…" Hagrid hurriedly turned away to hide the stiffening in his moleskin overcoat and tried to change the subject, "You inter'sted in seein' some magical creatures Mad Eye?"

"Only if they're BIG and DANGEROUS AND UNTAMED" growled Mad Eye, trying to contain his exploding desire.

"Get a load o' my blast ended screwt." Hagrid boomed, pointing out of the window, but Mad Eye was staring hungrily at Hagrid's bulky crotch,

"My that is a big one" moaned Mad Eye hungrily.

"I should not av said dat" blushed Hagrid, but his passion was becoming too much to bear. The way that Mad Eye was staring at him, with that sexy eye spinning and writhing like an exotic dancer. That long stiff wooden leg, that gruff, scarred sexy sexy face. Hagrid let out a moan of lust and uttered one more question to Mad Eye…

"Ey Mad Eye," he said in a low, sensual growl, "Do you like dragons?"

"Dragons? Why yes?" replied Mad Eye, a little confused.

"Good," Hagrid whispered, "because I'll be dragon my balls across your face tonight."

With that the half giant sprang like a cave troll in heat and he and Mad Eye crashed to the floor, locked in a passionate embrace. Mad Eye let out a screech of pleasure and the two writhed around in ecstasy.

Grawp, Hagrid's giant brother, heard the sounds of screams and lolloped to his brother's aid.

"HAGGER? HAGGER?!" he was yelling as he smashed through the side of the cabin.

At the sight of the two naked men on the floor, Grawp let out a strange noise, before joining in himself and later renaming himself to Grope.


End file.
